All Because I Love You
by Whiplash21
Summary: A oneshot about the final battle. Harry and Ginny together forever. All because she loves him. HG


**All Because I Love You**

Four figures made their way through the huge scuffle, almost oblivious except for two of them alternatively renewing the shield charms. Beams of light slammed into the bubble, washing them in colour and causing resounding rings of different volume and pitch, but all of this went unnoticed to the pair in the middle of it, who were holding hands and walking slowly towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry looked over at the redhead next to him, drinking in her beauty and basking in his love for her. He knew he might not make it out of the Alley alive, and the part of his mind that wasn't flatly refusing to acknowledge the truth, knew Ginny could too.

"I love you, Gin, so very much. If I don't make it, just remember that," Harry said, in an expression of love to her that was only a grain of sand in comparison to the desert of love he felt for her.

"I love you, too, Harry, but don't talk like that. We're going to make it through this and live happily ever after."

Harry could only smile faintly, grateful she was so determined to keep his spirits up.

"It's almost time, you two," warned Hermione. "We're approaching their front line, and they see the shield."

"I'm taking off the charm, then. Be prepared. Do you guys still want to do this?" Harry looked at his best friends, whom he'd give up his life for, all about to put themselves in harms way for him to attempt to kill Voldemort.

"Even if it wasn't too late, you couldn't stop us mate," stated Ron, voicing the joint opinion.

"Right. One…" Harry raised his wand.

"… two…" The four all changed to an offensive stance, lips pursed, each with a spell prepared to roll off the tongue.

"… THREE!" Harry nonverbally performed the counter to the combined Disillusionment/Silencing Charm and then the foursome began unleashing curses, jinxes and hexes of all types.

Easily four of the dozen or so Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort were felled within the first round. The remaining nine or ten whipped their wands up to meet the four, a few releasing curses before they realized that without the element of surprise, it would be impossible to connect a successful spell with any of them.

"Good evening, Tom."

Voldemort looked surprised and enraged at the appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived-to-vanquish-his-power.

"Potter! Never refer to me by the name of that muggle, ever!" Voldemort spat angrily and raised from the large, dark-looking throne he'd been sitting on, to view the battle.

Harry laughed bravely, adrenaline filling him at the thought of tormenting Voldemort,

"Why, Tom? Do you not like your father's name? Did the fact he was a muggle disappoint you? Are you ashamed of being a half-blood, yet leading a war on the impure of blood, trying to 'purify' the wizarding -"

"SILENCE! You dare belittle me, the Lord Voldemort? Wizards more powerful than you don't dare even speak my name!" Voldemort smirked superiorly, though the anger shone from his vivid red eyes and it twisted his serpent-like face.

"What? Tom? Nearly nobody knows your real name is Tom Riddle, though, do they?" Voldemort's face contorted and coloured slightly in rage, reminding Harry of his Uncle Vernon amusingly, despite the situation. "Oh, you mean 'Voldemort'? That's because they're ignorant. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. I haven't been struck by lightning have I?"

Voldemort regained control over his features, though his anger bubbled at the surface,

"Not quite, but you'll soon be struck by the wrath of Lord Voldemort!"

Harry scoffed, "Oh, Tom, get over yourself. I'm going to be killing your lapdogs, taking you out and finishing off the rest of your idiots."

Voldemort schooled his features and he smirked amusedly, thinking himself secured by the fact of his superiority, not to mention his Horcruxes.

"This will be amusing. Go ahead, Potter."

Voldemort sat back in his seat, and a few Death Eaters started on the foursome, three of who had been oddly silent during the whole occasion. This comforted Harry, and he sprung into action, firing Cutting Curses at the immobile Death Eaters of the group.

Ron and Ginny were shielding them from the myriad of curses, and Hermione was conjuring solid objects to block the Unforgivable Curses coming their way.

As Harry finished cutting the throats of all but three immobile Death Eaters, Voldemort yelled out.

"What are you imbeciles doing? Get him!"

Voldemort, in all his power, didn't recognize the complete freezing charm that had been used on his Death Eaters, though probably because it was one of Harry's own and they had deliberately performed it nonverbally while Voldemort was distracted.

As Harry fired off the final three curses, the three live Death Eaters converged on the four and the two girls dropped the shields. One of the Death Eaters lowered their hoods, and stood in front of Harry, about 20 metres away.

Bellatrix.

"Is ickle baby Potter trying to save the world?" Bellatrix sneered mockingly. "Or just trying to avenge his godfather? Vengeful little Potty."

"Keep it shut, Bellatrix, it might be nicer to die without screaming like your dead husband."

Bellatrix looked livid, "IT WAS YOU! You KILLED my husband!"

Harry nodded coldly, "Didn't take much either. Hid behind Snape the whole time, tried to kiss up mind you. You should have seen him begging and licking Hermione's shoes. Cried when we killed Snape, wailed his bloody head off. Almost thought the idiot was a little Muggle girl, I did."

Bellatrix was utterly infuriated and pointed her wand at Harry.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry roared, "_Accio Greyback!_"

Fenrir Greyback, who was on the verge of running and pouncing at the group, flew through the air and intercepted the Curse, and he slumped in the air. Harry banished him beside her and she fired another volley of Unforgivables.

Lucius, the other remaining Death Eater, smartly stayed away from the minor battle.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screeched again, and Harry conjured a huge two-way mirror, and then performed a nonverbal Unbreakable Charm on it, to stop the Curse.

Bellatrix screeched more curses at the mirror, frustrated at the lack of destruction.

"Quick, I need daggers. Use my Disillusion on them as well, but just key me in. There's no time for anything else."

Once all of them had conjured a large bunch of daggers, which were invisible to all but Harry, Harry Vanished the mirror. Then he banished the daggers at rapid speeds to Malfoy and Lestrange.

The two Death Eaters were impaled, not seeing anything to dodge. As this happened the group dropped the charms on the daggers and Harry used a powerful Summoning Charm variation to Summon the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Shall we, Tom?" Harry offered, taking an offensive stance.

"I'll kill you, Potter." Voldemort stated furiously, though calmly.

"Not likely, Tom, but I'd be afraid if I were you," warned Harry. "Of course, if I were you, I wouldn't be a psychopathic, inhuman, murdering freak."

Voldemort let out a shriek of fury, and conjured a sword, lunging at Harry.

They clashed swords furiously for five minutes, both having been nicked and scratched. Harry willed his blade to heat, and it did, to a huge extent. He connected with Voldemort's rapier and the conjured blade melted like butter around a hot knife.

As Voldemort threw his rapier aside, he threw a Killing Curse at Harry, who side-stepped.

"Goodbye, Tom." Harry stabbed the sword into the snake-like monster.

"You'll never kill me, Harry Potter. You know not the lengths I took for immortality." Voldemort laughed, with pain in his voice.

"Oh, your Horcruxes? Sorry, but I broke them. I really should have told you but I didn't have the means of replacing them." Harry smiled cruelly.

Voldemort looked shocked and ready to kill. And kill he tried.

"_Diffindo!_" Voldemort screamed, because he'd already dropped his wand.

Harry screamed in pain as his bottom and top were almost completely separated.

"Harry! Harry, NO!" Ginny ran towards him and jumped onto him, trying to help him. Voldemort was in his dying throes, though he was unnoticed by everyone else.

Harry gasped and he could tell he'd almost reached his end. "Goodbye, Ginny. Thanks for being the love of my life. I'll always love you. I'll see you again, eventually."

He looked at his friends. "Bye, guys. Thanks for sticking by me. I hope I don't see you too soon."

Hermione, though using any spell she could think of, acknowledged him in tears but couldn't fix the wound.

Harry gasped, and lived no more.

As he died, a burst of gold and silver light exploded from him and distributed between the three of them.

Ginny wept. She wept and wept. Wept while the battle finished. Wept while the Aurors and Order members came out to help them. Wept even as she Apparated back to where Harry died. Wept as she put her wand to her temple and whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Harry. We'll never be apart. All because I love you."

And with a flash of green light, Ginevra Weasley was dead.

A/N – So did you like? If so, please review. I'm also about to start an AU Sixth Year fic. H/G of course.


End file.
